


A Strand of Hair

by TheRomanticQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticQuill/pseuds/TheRomanticQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline Vellister comes to Hogwarts for a summer course for adult wizards and witches. She's got a special request and so does her foe, Revellus Hollyfield. They both start to cooperate with Severus Snape, who's got a special plan of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Again

Evangeline Vellister came to Hogwarts in summer 2006. It was now five years since her graduation at the very same school. When Severus Snape spotted her, his first though was _I've never met such a beauty_. He remembered her as an ordinary Gryffindor girl who had always been quite cheeky. Now it was almost impossible that she has changed so much. Her always untidy short hair was now long and she learnt to tame it into silky bun. She was not ordinary any more; actually, she was extraordinary. Instead of school robes she wore pretty simple dress of dark red colour which was matching her tiny handbag and scarf in the same shade of red. Severus hoped deep inside (and he hated himself for this) that she came to Hogwarts because of Potions.

Every summer Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry opened courses for those who needed some help or assistance from local, skilled teachers. When students left the castle for their holiday, adult witches and wizards could visit it and deepen their knowledge or get some advice. Many of these people used to be Hogwarts students once. Evangeline was among them and so was a bushy-haired man with bright blue eyes, Revellus Hollyfield.

Although he was a Merlin Order Second Class holder and respected member of Wizengamot, he was constantly desperate to learn more and deepen his knowledge. Seeing Evangeline brought him specific feelings as well. Half a year ago they would welcome to each other warmly – two inseparable friends, almost brother and sister. Yes, _friendship_ – that was exactly what Evangeline expected from this relationship… He had never confessed his real feelings to her. And then she fell in love with that Muggle! To make matters worse, he was his best friend. Revellus clenched his fists in sudden wave of anger. He had no true reason to be jealous, there was nothing but very close friendship between Evangeline and that Muggle, Dawson Reagan. But Revellus was persuaded they kept it a secret even from him, their friend!... Well, he sent two owls with almost identical letters. Except for some phrases that he changed a bit, it had only one purpose: to tell them they should forget his existence. Both friends were apparently taken by surprise; they tried to contact him several times, but soon they simply continued to live their lives and they buried their ex-friend in his own jealousy.

Now Revellus was standing not too far from Evangeline and he was drowning in old feelings. What was more important – he had to admit that he still longed for her. But Evangeline didn't see him, or maybe she pretended not to.

She was curious to know what made him come here… Could he have found out she was going to be here? Did he want to provoke her with his sneer? He can't succeed in that, it was a long time since she threw him overboard. She was here because of something else what certainly demanded her full attention. Although she didn't want to, she had to find her ex-Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. With a single thought of him she remembered her old shool days. How many detentions she received by this hated Professor…! How many times she was punished for doing something wrong (sometimes even because she was breathing)! How many times she was crying when he mocked her in front of the whole class! And now she desperately needed his helping hand, his advice. With a deep sigh she set off for a way to her room.


	2. The Course Starts

Everyone assembled in the Great Hall next morning. Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonnagall, greeted them and excused Headmaster Dumbledore.

„Welcome to Hogwarts school,“ she started, „and to those who used to study here, welcome back. Our course starts today and I hope it will be useful to everyone. Professors are fully at your disposal from now. Our offices haven't changed its places, so all the ex-students will find us easily. For those who never attended Hogwarts there will be a complete list of staff members, their specialization and the office number provided. I hope you will have a pleasant time here.“

After professor McGonnagall's speach Evangeline decided to go and find her Potions Professor. He had his office deep in the dungeon, so she had to go a long way downstairs. Finally she found herself standing in front of his office door. She knocked on it three times.

„Enter,“ a male voice called. She opened the door and entered the office. Aromatic scent from various potions filled her nostrils immediately. She was standing in the well-known room which hasn't changed at all.

„Professor Snape,“ she smiled although she didn't intend to, „Evangeline Vellister. It's been five years since my graduation.“

„What can I do for you?“ he asked without hesitation.

„Er… it is a delicate and very complicated situation,“ Evangeline said in a low voice, „may I… sit down?“

He nodded and she sat down. He remained standing.

„Please… can you just… sit down as well? I feel a bit odd when I am sitting and you are not,“ she begged.

Severus looked annoyed but he did sat down.

„What is that _delicate and very complicated situation_ , Miss Vellister?“

„I… I need your advice. I'm not sure… well… I fell in love with a Muggle man… and he is not single… I… just… don't know how to… well… make a love potion for him… or… some powerful forgetting potion for me,“ she stammered.

„Sure you remember how to make the Amortentia potion?“ he said.

„I certainly do, but the problem is… that it only causes infatuation and not... well... love. And I heard its effect wear off with time. I feel so hopeless… do you think… eh, I'm not sure…“ Evangeline felt tears prickling in her eyes and soon she started to sob.

 _Do not do this… here… to me…_ Snape though.

„If you won't help me, nobody will, you are my last hope!“ she said, crying.

Then Severus did something what didn't match his usual behavior. He handed her a handkerchief. She nodded and blew her nose.

„Please, tell me… should I make the love potion for him or the forgetting one for me?“ Evangeline said.

He was looking at her; her despair was so sad and moving…but he couldn't do anything to cheer her up – this was not his custom.

 _If she was my student I would give her a detention for making my carpet wet!_ he though.

But as he was listening to her sobs, an idea came to mind.

„That love potion could work.“

Evangeline closed her eyes for a moment.

„Will you… help me to brew it, Professor?“

„Do I have any other option?,“ Snape said.

„Are you able to make a potion powerful enough? With everlasting effects?“ Evangeline said, hope in her voice again.

„I am a Potions Master, Vellister, I can do every single potion in the world.“

„Do I need some special ingredients?“ she asked.

„A strand of hair of the subject and also yours. That's a basic ingredient of every love potion,“ Snape said.

„Yes, I counted on this,“ Evangeline said, "I've got Dawson's hair here with me."

„It will take 3 weeks to prepare and then you both will have to drink it in the same hour,“ Snape explained.

„Fine. Can we start today, Sir?“ Evangeline asked.

„You are not the only guest here, Miss Vellister,“ he sneered, "I would like to provide the same opportunity to whomever may need to."

„Well… it seems there is not exactly a queue at your door,“ Evangeline smiled a bit.

„Arguing, like you always were. This would have cost you at least ten points if you were my student,“ he said coldly.

„Which I am – thank God – not anymore,“ Evangeline said.

There was a knock on the door.

„Enter,“ Snape called.

Revellus Hollyfield was standing on the threshold.

„Now now, I think that you were wrong with that queue, Miss Vellister,“ Snape sneered again. Evangeline was angry to see Revellus.

„Consultation's over. Come here tomorrow again,“ Snape said shortly and he didn't have to tell her twice. She left the room quickly, avoiding the self-confident look of Revellus Hollyfield. She was more than interested why he came here… maybe she could listen through the keyhole…? She tried to put her ear at the door, but to no avail. Undoubtedly, Professor Snape placed an impenetrable charm on it. A bit disappointed she left the dungeons.


	3. Making of the Potion

Holding a strand of Dawson's hair Evangeline hurried to the dungeons next day.

“Here's the strand,” she said instead of saying hello.

“Again, mouth quicker than your brain, Vellister. Don't you remember that hair is one of the last ingredients in love potions?” Snape said coldly.

“I do, but… it will be safer here, it could get lost in my chambers,” Evangeline said.

_You bet it will be safer in my hands_ , Snape though.

“So, can we start?” she asked. “What do I need to do?”

“First clean this cauldron and prepare the scales,” he said.

She started to rub the heavy cauldron.

“When you are finished cut these jasmine leaves,” Snape commanded.

“Oh yes, the most common aphrodisiac,” she smiled.

“Then put it into the boiling water and stir twelve times clockwise and twelve times anticlockwise. Then add two drops of this,” he said, handing her a small flask of dark red liquid.

“What´s that?” Evangeline asked.

“Dragon's heart blood.”

“Oh! And then?”

“Then you leave it. It has to be bright purple,” Snape said.

Evangeline nodded and she started to work. He wanted to read his new potions book, but he found it extremely difficult with her presence in his office. She smelled like summer breeze… walking here and there, browsing cupboards and cabinets, looking for ingredients… Snape looked at the tiny bottle she left on his desk. It contained Dawson Reagan's hair and he frowned. He desperately desired to burn it… tear it into pieces… get rid of it immediately…

_Calm down_ , he said to himself.

“Finished,” Evangeline said after some while. Snape got up and ran his eyes over the purple surface.

“Right. See you next week. It has to stand now.”

“A whole week...,” she let out a sigh, “ok then.”

“Patience has never been your strenght,” Snape said.

“Do you have to remind me my school days each time I speak?!” she raised her voice.

“Obviously you haven't changed too much,” he snarled.

_Oh shut up, you moron, she did and you know that pretty well!_

“That's your point of view. Goodbye,” she said shortly and left.

...

Revellus Hollyfield knocked on Snape's door at half past eight that evening. “Good day, Professor!” he said jovially.

“Evening,” Snape answered. He covered Evangeline's cauldron with canvas.

“Ready as I can be,” Revellus said, placing his own cauldron on the hearth.

“Boil some water and cut these jasmine leaves in the meantime,” Snape advised.

“Anything you say, Professor, anything you say,” Revellus smiled.

It was pretty boring for Snape going through the same process again. Finally, Revellus' potion turned bright purple.

“That hair… I still don't have it,” Hollyfield said.

“Never mind now, it will be the last ingredient you add,” Snape said.

“OK. May I leave now?” Revellus asked.

“Yes. Come here next week.”

“I will. Till that time, then,” Revellus said and left Snape's office.


	4. The Same Request

„What can I do for you, Mr Hollyfield?“ Severus Snape said, sitting by his desk.

Revellus Hollyfield was leaning lazily against the stony pillar in the middle of the room.

„A love potion,“ he said without the slightest trace of shyness.

„Interesting,“ Snape said.

„Well… things are that I sort of... love the lady who just left this office, Miss Vellister. What did she want down here, anyway?“ Revellus asked.

„I don't consult other person's matters, I'm afraid,“ Snape said.

„Right… as I said, I fell in love with her, but obviously she doesn't feel it the same way… Actually, she hates me… It's a long story. Well, will you help me, Professor?“ Revellus said.

 _Is this some infection of love potions mania?_ Severus thought.

But then, another brilliant idea came to his mind. He curled his lip in a smile.

„Yes, I think I will help you. But you will need one necessary ingredient – a strand of your hair and hair of Miss Vellister. Any problem with that?“ Snape asked.

„No, I s'ppose,“ Revellus said, shrugging, „anything else?“

„Come and see me tomorrow evening. The preparation will last three weeks and then you will have to drink it in the same hour as Miss Vellister,“ Snape repeated the same information he's just provided to Evangeline.

„Well, I don't think she will voluntarily drink anything I give her, but we can manage that later,“ Revellus smiled, „thanks, Pprofessor. Should you ever have some problems in front of the Wizengamot or at the Ministry, just let me know.“

With those words the self-confident man left Snape's office.

It was hard to say who felt happier that time.


	5. All those hair...

„Ouch!“

Evangeline felt someone pulling her hair. She was sitting in the Great Hall, eating her breakfast. She turned and saw Revellus Hollyfield.

„Can't you be more careful?!“ she barked.

„Sorry, t'was an accident. My robes caught in your hair,“ he barely said and walked away. In his fist he was holding his most precious trophy – a couple of his beloved person's hair. Immediately after that he consigned his possession into Professor Snape's hands.

 

Throughout the week Evangeline could be found in the library. She was a big reader and reading was the only thing she could do in Hogwarts. It was raining for five days, all the grounds were muddy and she had nothing to do. Unfortunately, Revellus Hollyfield was a big reader too and she had to sit in one study hall with him. They both found the most distant corners to sit in, the further from each other the better.

This was a torture for Revellus, to sit in one room with Evangeline and not being able to talk to her. He was watching her secretely, thinking of the potion six floors below. _God, if this works, I will be the happiest man in the whole wizarding world!_

It was a torture for Evangeline as well, to sit in one room with Revellus and being watched. Did he though she was so stupid and didn't know he was watching her?! She had to calm down by thinking of her purple potion six floors below. _God, if this works, I will be the happiest woman in the whole wizarding world!_

It was a torture for Severus to spend a whole week without her presence in his office. The smell of summer air and flower shampoo vanished and he was now looking at the vial Revelus gave him, her hair inside. He was thinking about what she could be doing right now, six floors above. He opened the flask and closed it again. _God, if this works, I will be the happiest man in the whole wizarding world!_


	6. Secret Feelings

„So, now what?“ Evangeline asked when she looked at her potion.

„You have to stir it for one hour and add some dittany at the end,“ Snape said.

„For one hour?“

„Yes, for one hour, Miss Vellister.“

Suddenly Evangeline felt some sort of care, interest and friendship.

„Please, can we leave that 'Miss' and 'Professor'? Now we work here together, I am not a student, so we can be on first name terms. I'm Evangeline,“ she said.

He was staring at her.

_Evangeline_ , he though, _oh my God, how beautiful this sounds!_

„I don't think it's a good idea, Miss Vellister,“ he said.

„Come on, this 'Professor, Sir and Miss...' it´s riddiculous,“ she smiled.

He imagined himslelf calling her by her first name so many times in this week…

„Severus,“ he said then, quietly.

„Right,“ she nodded, „I think our cooperation can only improve now.“

_Was she teasing him? Making fun of him?_

She started to stir the potion. Her hair was loose today and when she shook her head the scent of flower shampoo filled Snape's nostrills again. Standing behind her he felt an urgent need to touch her gently. He raised his hand but lowered it again.

„So, Severus… what is going to be the next step with this potion?“ Evangeline asked.

„You will have to repeat today's procedure every day for another week,“ Snape said.

_Every day… one hour with her…_

„I can't wait for it's completion,“ she said.

„Who are you giving it to, anyway? Who is your mysterious Muggle?“ Snape asked, jealousy growing in him.

„You don't know him,“ Evangeline said.

_And he can call himself happy for that!_ Severus though.

She kept stiring the potion for the rest of the hour. Finally, he handed her the dittany.

„You have to be very careful now,“ he said, „it will send sparks.“

„Ok,“ Evangeline nodded, putting the dittany into the potion. Red sparks spurted from the cauldron and there was a loud hiss. Evangeline shrieked and turned quickly. She took a wrong step and lost balance. He was standing in her way and she fell into his arms. For a second she remained still, then she took one step back.

„I'm sorry, Pro… Severus,“ she said, blushing a bit.

_Get a grip you idiot!_

„You may go now. Don't forget to come tomorrow.“

„I won't. Bye,“ Evangeline smiled.

 

_What the hell was wrong with me down there?!_ she said to herself that evening. Maybe the strong aroma from her potion drove her mind crazy. _Be on first name terms!_ She imagined herself in her old school days. She always hated Potions, she never earned a single point! Of course, Snape disliked Gryffindors, he kept giving points only to his beloved Slytherins. And now she was on first name terms with him. How ridiculous…!


	7. The Robbery and the Prediction

Three weeks passed and both love potions were ready except for the addition of hair.

This was Snape's time. He came to Evangeline's cauldron, holding a tiny crystal vial. In this vial there was a strand of black hair. Longer than Dawson Reagan's hair. His own.

 

Revellus Hollyfield came into his office next morning.

„Hello, how is the potion?“ he asked when he closed the door.

„Please, sit down,“ Snape said. There was something different in his voice. Revellus noticed that.

„What happened?“ he asked.

„Mr Hollyfield, there was a robbery in my office this night. Unfortunately, some of my precious ingredients were stolen… and… your love potion was, too,“ Snape lied.

„No!“ Revellus said in a shocked voice. „I'm sorry, Mr Hollyfield, but there's nothing I can do for you any more,“ Snape apologized.

„But… we can make another one, can't we?“ Revellus asked. „

Actually, my supplies of dragon's heart blood were among those stolen things, as was the dittany,“ Snape said.

„I can fetch you some… I can go to the Diagon Alley and I will bring you as many dittanies and dragon's blood as you wish!“ Revellus jumped up.

„You will have to wait for the next holiday, I'm afraid,“ Snape said, „the course is finishing next week.“

„I will pay! I will stay the whole summer!“ Revellus shouted.

„That is not possible, Mr Hollyfield. This school has its rules and we are going to get prepared it for the students' arrival.“

„I can't wait!“ Revellus continued.

„There's nothing I can do for you,“ Snape repeated.

Revellus was silent for a moment.

„Well… even though, I want to thank you, Professor,“ Revellus casted his eyes down. It seemed he had to accept what he had heard.

„You should simply go and have a word with Miss Vellister,“ Snape advised.

Revellus let out a sight.

„She would never understand and accept that… Goodbye, professor.“

 

Evangeline hurried into the dungeons. Her last few days were strange. She found herself looking forward to the next Potions lesson and she was not sure it was caused by her almost finished love potion. Snape was a good co-worker. He was not that git from her old school days any more. She felt a pleasant feeling deep inside her; maybe she had some power which affected him and that was why he started to behave kindly. On the last landing she was stopped by Professor Trelawney, a Divination teacher. She seemed to be in a trance.

„Miss Vellister!“ she said in high-pitched, almost inhuman voice.

„Professor! You scared me!“ Evangeline gasped.

Professor Trelawney took her hand to Evangeline's great surprise.

„Do not drink it!“ she shrieked.

„What?!“

„Do not drink it!“ Pprofessor repeated. „There is not the right igredient in the potion!“

„Whaddya mean?“ Evangeline opened her eyes wide.

„The potion doesn't contain Dawson Reagan's hair… Severus has been lying to you! It's his o…!“ professor Trelawney said and then she shivered and started to caugh. The trance was apparently over.

„Are you… Are you allright, Professor? Should I take you to the hospital wing?“ Evangeline put her hand on professor Trelawney's shoulder. The woman was more than surprised.

„Why, my dear?“ she asked. Obviously, she couldn't remember she has just made a prediction.

„Well… you were... strange… You told me not to drink a potion.“

„Did I?“

„Yes! Professor, can you remember what you said about Severus? You said 'it's his o'…, but you didn't finish the sentence,“ Lavender said, her voice shaking.

 „I'm afraid I don't know what are you talking about,“ the teacher said, her big eyes blinking.

Evangeline had a sudden idea.

„Did you want to say _own_?“ she asked, but it sounded ridiculous to her. How could Severus add his own hair into the potion? This was a complete nonsense… Or was it?  

„I do not remember,“ Professor Trelawney said.

„Please, it's important…,“ Evangeline begged.

Trelawney pressed her eyelids hardly.

„No,“ she said after a dramatic while, „I'm sorry.“

And she left. Could this be true? Could Severus add his own hair instead of Dawson's? Could he dare to do something like this? What sort of game was he playing with her?!


	8. The Night of Fireworks

She knocked on the door of his office and came in.

„Evening,“ Evangeline said.

He looked into her eyes. That strange feeling that kept surprising her in the last few days returned to her body.

„Evangeline,“ he said simply.

„Severus, there's something I'd like to discuss,“ she said seriously.

He noticed there was something wrong. Could she have known… But how could she? That was impossible!

„We can discuss it later. Your potion is now ready,“ he said, holding a vial of purple water.

_If he wants me to drink it now, it will be clear._

„I forgot to tell you that you have to taste it first. Just one sip will do,“ he said with a strange kind of smile. Certainly he was up to something. He handed her the flask.

_Aha! That was it!_

Something strange happened to Evangeline. Dawson Reagan was out of her mind now, he seemed to be far, far away… It was now Severus Snape, her ex-Professor standing here next to her. Slowly, she took the vial.

„Drink,“ Severus said.

She decided to play a game.

_I will not make it so easy for you_ , she though.

„But at the beginning you told me I will have to drink it in the same hour as Dawson…“

„You will, that's true. But for stronger effect, you have to taste it first. It's the rule,“ Snape said.

„Stronger effect? But my feelings are strong enough, shouldn't _he_  be the one who tastes it first?“ she asked, trying not to laugh.

_I will not give up easily, Severus._

„When it comes to Potions, you have never been a know-it-all,“ he answered.

„No, actually  _Divination_  has always suited me better,“ she smiled, „you know… I have always had a _sixth sense_ or some kind of _inner eye_ which warned me when there was something wrong around me.“

_God, you are such clever girl!_ she had to congratulate herself.

„Really?“ Severus asked, trying to pretend this sentence didn't alarm him.

But she knew it did.

„Oh, yes!“

„And what is it telling you know?“ He took one step forward.

„That I don't need this potion,“ she said and she dropped the vial on the floor. It smashed into pieces and the liquid spilled.

And then Severus understood. He came to her, touching her arm gently. She though she was going to melt.

„You can play games,“ he whispered, his voice silky.

_Now she is yours…_ he though, but there was an inner war in his mind.

_She was your student…_ , the reasonable side said.

_But now she is not…_ , the emotional one said.

„I don't know who's playing games,“ she said with a daring look into his black eyes, „it was you who started.“

„This could cost you a detention,“ he said.

„So give it to me!“ she said bravely.

_You are breaking rules…_ , the reasonable side showed up again.

_You know you want this since you've seen her here…_ , said the other.

As he made a step towards her, now standing only inches from her, she started to be unsure.

_God, Evangeline, you are with Severus Snape!_

_So…?_

_So…?! You hated him!_

_I don't hate him any more!_

„I… should… go,“ she whispered, but she knew pretty well that she was not going anywhere.

„I'm afraid it's too late,“ Snape smiled. She was retreating as he kept approaching her.

_Restrain yourself, you are scaring her!_

Her back touched the stone wall. There was nowhere to escape. Snape came closer, touching her arm again. She swayed a bit in a wave of sudden pleasure. Her belly was full of butterflies.

„Sssh, calm down,“ he whispered, putting his arm around her waist. He drew her closer and felt her soft and warm body. Her heart was beating fast.

_She's scared…_ , again, his reasonable self.

_She's excited…_ , the emotional one replied immediately.

„Severus… is that really… you? I don't recognize you, you have never acted like this,“ Evangeline said.

_That's true. I must be crazy. The strong wall I have built around myself to prevent feelings was ruined with a single look of this woman._  

„You can do miracles,“ Snape said.

His both hands grasped her around her waist and he lifted her up, carrying her towards the table where he let her sit. She didn't know how this happened, but she started to kiss him gently.

„Does this game have some rules?“ she asked in a whisper, feeling weak.

„I guess the only ones we make,“ Severus answered.

His hand touched her hair, playing with her ringlets. She did the same and slowly she started caressing him. He replied with a soft touch on her collarbone. Evangeline let out a sigh.

„These… things we are about to do… is it all right with you?“ Snape asked.

„Y…yes,“ she nodded.

„I don´t see you as a student any more,“ he said.

„I don´t see you as a teacher any more,“ she said, smiling.

„You're my precious jewel,“ Severus whispered.

„You can have this jewel, if you want,“ Evangeline said.

Snape touched the hem of her skirt. She shivered under his touch, her heart running a marathon. He kissed her again, passionately, his hand still playing with her short skirt. He almost forgot how felt, being with a woman… he looked at her, her beautiful chest and soft skin which called for a touch… This was the most beautiful evening in his life and so was hers. It was the evening of unexpected love… Of many fireworks… It was the evening when Evangeline Vellister belonged to Severus Snape as he belonged to her.


	9. Everlasting Effects

Evangeline woke up when something gently touched her naked shoulder. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. Severus was lying next to her and she was still in his arms. She smiled.

„Good morning, Severus.“

„Morning, Miss Vellister,“ he replied.

„Oh, come on! We are on first name terms, don't you remember?“ she hugged him.

„Evangeline,“ Snape said seriously, „you have completely ruined my personal protective wall I created… Love was a forbidden fruit for me. Abandoned feeling. But now… I don't know how to feel… how to behave.“

She couldn't believe her own ears. She could never imagine Severus Snape making such a confession.

„Do you regret?“ she asked.

He was thinking for a moment.

„No,“ he said then.

„Neither do I. It's pretty strange after all these years here, but I love you. Do not leave me, Severus,“ Evangeline said.

„I won't,“ he promised.

„You are the most powerful love potion,“ she smiled and kissed him, „although you are such an evil.“

„Detention, Vellister,“ he smiled and it was the first time she saw a true and warm smile on his face.

„For how long?“ she replied, smiling too.

„All your life, I think. All your life…“


End file.
